


I'm too tired to be tough, just wanna be loved by you

by Smuklouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, sooo much fluff, this is the fluffiest fluff you will ever get from me, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuklouis/pseuds/Smuklouis
Summary: Bliss.That’s the word.That’s the feeling.The feeling of bliss.Louis is wrapped up in a bubble of warmth and bliss.A morning in the life of Louis and Harry in quarantine.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	I'm too tired to be tough, just wanna be loved by you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Yesterday I realised it has been more than a year since I posted last.
> 
> I got this idea while trying to fall asleep yesterday, so this is the result of my sleep-deprived brain listening to Fine Line and Walls on repeat at 3am.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Bliss.

That’s the word.

That’s the feeling.

The feeling of bliss.

Louis is wrapped up in a bubble of warmth and bliss.

He loves mornings like these. If Louis was to be asked which thing he would bring with him on a deserted island, this would be his answer. The analogy might not work quite so well, but the sentiment is there. This is his favourite thing. Falling asleep in Harry’s arms after a late night full of laughter, cuddles and long conversations. Waking up to a day with no plans other than repeating last night’s routine. Oh, Bliss.

He snuggles further into their bubble by trying to wiggle back into the furnace stuck to his back while hiding his face in the duvet clenched in his fist by his chin. His small movements are causing movement behind him and he feels more than hears a groan in the back of his neck. Harry tightens his arm around Louis’ waist and mirrors Louis’ intention of snuggling further together by squeezing the life out of Louis, basically.

“Harry,” Louis almost wheezes. “Too tight.”

“Mm, sorry.” He rumbles while his arm loosens a little. Yes, only a little.

Bastard.

Louis mutters exactly that and feels the puff of air on his neck from Harry’s laugh.

“You love me.”

The corner of Louis’ mouth twitches as he answers, “Who are you again?”

A pause.

“You just said my name, you fucker.”

“Wrong,” Louis turns around in Harry’s arms to look him in the eyes. “If I remember correctly, I think your name is Harold, actually. But I really need to dig deep to remember that, though.”

Harry just smiles. He smiles his gorgeous smile and does nothing but look at Louis. However, Louis himself can’t keep his eyes from his lips. Those pretty cherry-coated lips. Yeah, Harry really is the reason why Louis is such a good songwriter. Walking around on his long beautiful legs being Harry Styles; the loveliest of all lovely beings. How can you not write all manner of love songs about such a creature? Louis’ sweet creature, just as he is Harry’s. He almost blushes at the thought.

Harry’s smile suddenly falls which Louis reacts to by looking up into his eyes. They are so close he almost goes cross-eyed.

‘ _What happened?’_ He is about to ask but then Harry makes his frog face. The damn frog face. It’s so ridiculous but also incredibly adorable and Harry knows that. He can’t wait anymore.

Louis struggles to get his arm out from between them, but when he finally does, it’s to snake it around Harry’s neck so he can kiss him.

One peck, two pecks, three, four.

Harry tightens his arms around him and rolls them over so Louis is on top of him. Louis deepens the kiss and buries his fingers in Harry’s hair.

Louis remembers the first time they had a morning like this. It was back when they had first moved in together back in Princess Park. Their relationship was still fresh, and they hadn’t really had the chance to have a morning together without the risk of someone walking in. At the time it was the other way around. Harry woke up in Louis’ arms. He was a cheeky little shit back then. He would tease Louis constantly. They would banter for hours on end ‘till way in the afternoon. They would kiss ‘till they lost their breaths. They would talk about their dreams. They would admit their worries. All while still being wrapped up in each other. Wrapped up in their bubble. Louis misses those times. Now it’s all different schedules and different parts of the world. Different tabloid stories, different fronts. Different crowds, different lives. Everything is different and yet; their bubble remains.

Louis is so melodramatic, honestly.

Louis pulls away to look down at Harry.

“Your breath stinks.” He tries to keep a straight face but it breaks at Harry’s outraged expression.

“Why are you so mean!”

“I’m sorry!” Louis sits back on Harry’s belly and throws his head back in a laugh. He feels Harry’s hands make their way up the side of his torso. He shivers at the touch. He finds Harry's eyes.

“I’m just teasing, love.”

Harry’s hands land on Louis’ hips and he squeezes them in warning. Louis’ right eyebrow raises in challenge. He wouldn’t dare.

Louis knows he is wrong when he sees a glimse of a smirk before quickly being rolled over so he is trapped underneath Harry.

“Not this time, Styles!”

He flails and tries to push Harry away, but he must declare defeat when Harry gets ahold of both his wrists which he traps in one hand above Louis’ head. He groans when Harry finally stops moving and a strand of hair falls into his face.

“Are you done?”

“Never!”

“You seem pretty done.”

“What makes you think that?” Louis tries to blow the strand of hair out of his eyes but with no luck. “This is just the beginning!”

Harry uses his free hand to brush the hair away from Louis’ face. He caresses Louis down the side of his face, gripping his chin.

Harry’s eyes are always the brightest from this angle. The sun streaming in from the window somehow always makes his green eyes sparkle. Green like the buds on the trees at the dawn of spring. Sparkling like the waves washing up on shore. His love for Harry is like the waves. His love is as fierce as the waves hitting the cliffside in a vicious storm. He has never experienced anything like it, and it scares him sometimes.

“Surrender!”

“Kiss me and we’ll call it even.”

“That doesn’t make sense, Lou.” But he kisses him anyway.

Harry’s breath feels hot on his face right before their lips meet. They slide together perfectly. Harry’s plush lips are soft and wet, and Louis opens his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. When Harry’s grip on his wrists finally loosen, Louis would usually use the opportunity to overpower Harry and declare victory, but Harry’s kiss has got him spellbound. He grips Harry at the back of his neck to pull him impossibly closer.

A loud noise from Louis’ right makes them both jump, and Harry pulls away from the kiss. Despite the scare, Louis finds himself chasing Harry’s lips, already touched starved needing more.

Harry reaches for his phone on the bedside table and sits back on Louis’ waist. He turns off his alarm.

“I have a radio interview in 30 minutes.”

Damn, Louis forgot. Real life is catching up to them way faster than he would like.

“Better get some breakfast then so you are ready to charm their socks off.”

“Nah, I would rather stay her with you. We can eat breakfast when the interview is over.” He says while still scrolling on his phone. Louis’ heart starts beating faster.

Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous the way he is reacting. It’s not like he declared his undying love for him, fuck’s sake. It’s always the small things. The small unaware touches Harry gives him when he brushes past him in the kitchen, wearing each other’s clothes despite their size difference ( _Fuck off, I’m big okay?_ ) and wanting to hide away from the rest of the world for just a tad bit longer just to be together.

“I love you.”

Harry finally looks away from his phone and down at Louis. The smallest, sweetest smile forms on Harry’s lips and he throws his phone to the side. Leaning down to kiss him, he stops right before their lips meet.

“Say it again.”

“Cheeky,” Louis huffs. “I love you, Harry.”

“Yay, finally my real name!” He cheers. He is such a child!

“God, just kiss me you fool.”

Their teeth knock together because none of them can stop smiling. Harry pulls away with a giggle, but Louis quickly pulls him back. They lazily kiss until Harry’s interview.

Damn this quarantine. Damn the whole situation the world is in right now. However, being stuck in quarantine with the love of your life isn’t that bad. Back to being stuck in their bubble of warmth and bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> A kudo would be appreciated :)


End file.
